ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dorne
The '''Dorne '''is a large peninsula in the southernmost part of Westeros. Dorne is sworn to the Iron Throne, but its rulers call themselves Prince or Princess after the old Rhoynish fashion. Dorne is ruled by House Martell from their capital of Sunspear, outside of which sprawls the shadow city. Before the First War of Reclamation, a Dornish Princess was to be married to the King. Following the war, however, a member of House Yronwood was married to the King as thanks for Lord Yronwood's service. The Martell Princess married Lord Baratheon of Storm's End instead. This betrayal has lead to increased tensions between the Martells, their vassal, House Yronwood, and their liege. Dorne is the least populous of the Westerosi realms and its warm climate and scarcity of water in the desert make the movement and supply of a large army difficult. This has actually proven to have been an advantage though, as many hosts which have entered Dorne over time have withered and broiled on the hot red Dornish sands. People Dornishmen have a reputation for hot-bloodedness and sexual licentiousness, and are still viewed with some mistrust and rivalry by the people of the neighboring Dornish Marches in the Stormlands, and the Reach. Dornishmen differ both culturally and ethnically from other Westerosi due to the historical mass immigration of Rhoynish people, leading them to adopt many Rhoynish customs on top of their First Men and Andal origins. Even among themselves there is a large divide in ethnicity, with Salty Dornish on the coasts, Sandy Dornish in the deserts and valleys, and Stony Dornish in the Red Mountains. In Dorne, unlike the other realms of Westeros, no distinction is made between sons and daughters. Instead, children inherit in order of birth regardless of gender, as per Rhoynish custom. In the case of an inheriting female, her last name will be passed on to her children, instead of the name of her husband. Furthermore, views on bastardy are milder in Dorne compared to the rest of Westeros. Noble bastards in Dorne go by the surname Sand. Especially when a child is born to a paramour, the Dornish are not greatly concerned if a child is born in wedlock or out of it. Many lords and some ladies in Dorne have paramours, and homosexuality is more accepted. The Dornish are very different militarily from the rest of Westeros. They prefer round metal shields, spears (thrown or otherwise), and double-curved bows made of yew. The Dornish have not been a seafaring culture since Princess Nymeria's burning of her ships, with Sunspear never being a sea power. Dornishmen have a reputation for using poison. Geography Dorne is the hottest region of Westeros. The region is rocky, mountainous, arid and dry, and features the only desert on the continent. Dorne is bordered by the Sea of Dorne to the north, the islands known as the Stepstones to the east, and the Summer Sea to the south. Stretched between them is the mountain range known as the Red Mountains, which separates Dorne from the Stormlands to the north and the Reach to the northwest and west. There are two major passes, the Boneway and the Prince's Pass, which go through the Red Mountains to the Dornish Marches of the Stormlands. The Prince's Pass leads to Nightsong, while the Boneway leads to Summerhall. Sunspear and the Water Gardens, both controlled by the ruling House Martell, are located in southeastern Dorne. Most of Dorne south of the Red Mountains is an arid wasteland. Eastern Dorne largely consists of dry, stony soil ill-suited for agriculture, while western Dorne contains deserts of red and white sand. The lords of House Vaith, for instance, are known as the Lords of the Red Dunes, while nobles of old who settled desert oases called themselves the Lords of the Wells. Sand dogs live in the desert. Dorne's rivers provide some fertile lands and even during a long summer there is enough rain and other supplies of water to keep Dorne habitable. Inland water is almost as valuable as gold, and wells are jealously guarded. The major Dornish river is the Greenblood in southeastern Dorne, which is formed by the Vaith and the Scourge near Godsgrace. The trading port called Planky Town is located at the mouth of the Greenblood along the Summer Sea. The Brimstone in southern Dorne flows past the Hellholt to the Summer Sea. The Torentine has its source in the Red Mountains of western Dorne and ends at Starfall along the Summer Sea. The Wyl flows across the Boneway in northern Dorne to the Sea of Dorne. The southern coast is some four hundred leagues long. It is ridden with cliffs, whirlpools, and hidden shoals, with few safe landings. Economy Dorne provides many exotic products which are unique to its lands. These products include olives, lemons, pomegranates, plums, spices, and blood oranges. Famous is also the use of spicy dragon peppers. Lemon orchards and other crops, are watered by a spider's web of canals. Because of the hot climate, in the deserts of Dorne water is most valuable, and every well is zealously guarded. The Dornish produce their own wines, often called "Dornish reds". These wines are generally sour, though they occasionally can be more rich of taste. Strongwines from Dorne are as dark as blood, with a sweet taste. Fabled are the sand steeds bred by the Dornish. These horses are slim and swift, with elegant heads, long necks, and flowing manes. They are considered to be the most beautiful horses in Westeros. Though they are smaller than regular warhorses and lightboned, unable to bear the weight of armor, they can run for near two days and a night before tiring, needing only a few drinks of water over the course of a day and a night. In Sunspear's shadow city, numerous bazaars can be found. Before crossing the deep sands of the Dornish desert for the Prince's Pass, caravans take on supplies at Sunspear. Ships from across the narrow sea find the Planky Town a convenient harbor and come there to trade. As the port is located at the mouth of the Greenblood, often the orphans of the Greenblood come to trade, spreading the goods up and down the river. The Principality of Dorne enjoys a number of trade routes with the Free Cities of Tyrosh and Lys. This large amount of trade with Essos means that Dorne is more open to the eastern religions than the other realms. Though uncommon, red temples can be found in Dorne. History Houses Sworn to House Martell of Sunspear The principle bannermen sworn to House Martell are: * House Allyrion of Godsgrace ** House Drinkwater of Tall Glass * House Dayne of Starfall ** House Blackmont of Blackmont ** House Dayne of High Hermitage * House Fowler of Skyreach ** House Manwoody of Kingsgrave * House Gargalen of Salt Shore ** House Vaith of Vaith * House Jordayne of the Tor * House Santagar of Spottswood * House Toland of Ghost Hill ** House Wells of Deep Well * House Uller of Hellholt ** House Ladybright of Brightstars * House Yronwood of Wyl ** House Qorgyle of Sandstone * House Yronwood of Yronwood In addition, the minor bannerman House Dalt of Lemonwood is sworn to House Martell Category:Kingdom of the Iron Throne Category:Dorne